1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amidinophenol derivatives, processes for the preparation thereof and the use thereof as leukotriene B4 (LTB4)antagonists, phospholipase A2 inhibitors, and trypsin inhibitors.
More particularly, it relates to LTB4 antagonists containing an amidinophenol derivative of the formula (IA): 
(wherein various symbols are the same meanings as hereafter described), as the active ingredient; to amidinophenol derivatives of the formula (IB): 
(wherein various symbols are the same meanings as hereafter described) and processes for the preparation thereof; and to LTB4 antagonists, phospholipaseA2 inhibitors and trypsin inhibitors containing a compound of formula (IB) as the active ingredient.
2. Description of Related Art
The metabolic pathways by which various compounds are biosynthesized, in vivo, from arachidonic acid as a common starting material are called the arachidonic acid cascade.
Lipoxygenase, for example, 5-lipoxygenase, 12-lipoxygenase or 15-lipoxygenase, respectively, acts on arachidonic acid to produce 5-HPETE, 12-HPETE or 15-HPETE from arachidonic acid.
The above mentioned HPETEs are converted into 5-HETE, 12-HETE or 15-HETE, by converting a peroxy group into a hydroxy group by the action of peroxidase, and 5-HPETE is also converted into LTA4.
LTA4 is converted into LTB4 or LTC4 by enzymatic reaction (see Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 91, 1266 (1979), Prostaglandins, 19(5), 645).
Recently a number of properties of LTB4 have been revealed.
It is understood that LTB4 has strong chemotactic and adhesive activity and degranulation activity on leukocytes (see Nature, 286, 264 (1980), Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA, 78, 3887 (1981)).
LTB4 also has strong calcium ionophore action, and attacks various cells, and it is considered to accelerate release of metabolites of arachidonic acid from these cells (see J. Biol. Chem, 257, 4746 (1982)).
High levels of LTB4 have also been found at sites of various inflammations, for example, rheumatism, spondyl arthritis, gout, psoriasis, ulcerative colitis and respiratory tract diseases, thereby demonstrating that LTB4 is closely associated with various inflammations (see J. Clin. Invest., 66, 1166 (1980); Lancet II 1122-1123 (1982); J. Invest. Dermatol., 82, 477-479 (1984); Gastroenterology 86, 453-460 (1984)).
It is therefore considered that LTB4 antagonists are useful as anti-inflammatory agents or anti-allergic agents.
It is known that LTB4 antagonists are also useful for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel diseases, psoriasis, nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory agent-induced stomach diseases, adult respiratory distress syndrome, cardiac infarction, allergic rhinitis, hemodialysis-induced neutropenia, anaphase asthma (see the specification of the Japanese Patent Kokai No. 5-239008).
Phospholipase A2 (PLA2) is an enzyme which acts on phospholipids existing in cell membranes. It hydrolyzes an ester bond at the second position of the phospholipids. There are two known kinds of PLA2, membrane-associated PLA2 and pancreatic PLA2.
Membrane-associated PLA2 acts on phospholipids to release arachidonic acid (AA) from the phospholipids. The AA is converted into prostaglandins, thromboxanes and leukotrienes, which are physiologically active substances inducing various inflammatory diseases and allergic diseases.
On the other hand, pancreatic PLA2 degrades phospholipids and destroys cell membranes, thereby producing lysolecithin having strong cytotoxicity. Recently, much importance has been attached to pancreatitis, severity in pancreatitis and multiple organ failure induced by this destructive activity on cell membranes.
It is also reported that membrane-associated PLA2 is also concerned with these diseases.
Accordingly, the inhibition of PLA2 leads to the suppression of the release of AA, a precursor of various physiologically active substances, and therefore, it is considered to be useful for the prevention and/or the treatment of various inflammatory and allergic diseases. Furthermore, it is considered to be useful for the prevention and/or the treatment of pancreatitis, severity in pancreatitis and multiple organ failure due to the inhibition of the destructive activity on cell membranes.
It is also known that the inhibition of various proteases such as trypsin, plasmin, thrombin, kallilrein, especially trypsin is useful for the prevention and/or the treatment of disseminated intravascular coagulation, pancreatitis, severity in pancreatitis and multiple organ failure.
In the specifications of EP-A-588655 and 656349, it is disclosed that cetain amidinophenol compounds of the formula (IA) depicted hereinafter have an inhibitory activity on PLA2 and an inhibitory activity on trypsin and are useful for the prevention and/or the treatment of various inflammatory or allergic diseases, disseminated intravascular coagulation, pancreatitis, severity in pancreatitis and multiple organ failure.
Several amidinophenol derivatives are known to be LTB4 antagonists.They are disclosed in WO 94/11341, the specification of Japanese Patent Kokai No. 5-239008 and EP-518819. In these applications, it is disclosed that amidinophenyloxy(thio)alkyloxy(thio)benzamide is useful as an LTB4 antagonist.
For example, it is described in the specification of EP-518819 that compounds of the formula (A): 
wherein
R1a is amino which is mono- or disubstituted by a substituent selected from an aliphatic hydrocarbon radical, an araliphatic hydrocarbon radical, an aromatic radical, and a cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon radical or is amino which is disubstituted by a divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon radical; R2a is hydrogen, halogen, trifluoromethyl, an aliphatic hydrocarbon radical, or is hydroxy which is etherified by an aliphatic alcohol, araliphatic alcohol, or aromatic alcohol or which is esterified by an aliphatic or araliphatic carboxylic acid;
R3a is hydrogen or an acyl radical which is derived from an organic carbonic acid, an organic carboxylic acid, a sulfonic acid, or a carbamic acid; X1a and X3a, independently of one another, are oxygen (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94) or sulphur (xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94);
X2a is a divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon radical which may be interrupted by an aromatic radical;
wherein the phenyl rings of formula (A) may be, independently of one another, further substituted by one or more substituents selected from halogen, trifluoromethyl, an aliphatic hydrocarbon radical, hydroxy, and hydroxy which is etherified by an aliphatic alcohol or which is esterified by an aliphatic or araliphatic carboxylic acid;
wherein aryl moieties in the above definitions may be, independently of one another, further substituted by one or more substituents selected from halogen, trifluoromethyl, an aliphatic hydrocarbon radical, hydroxy, and hydroxy which is etherified by an aliphatic alcohol or which is esterified by an aliphatic or araliphatic carboxylic acid; and
wherein a cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon radical may be substituted by an aliphatic radical; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof are useful as LTB4 antagonist.
3. Comparison with the Related Arts
In the amidinophenyloxy(thio)alkoxy(thio)benzamide compounds represented by EP-518819 as prior art, it can be seen that xe2x80x94X1axe2x80x94X2axe2x80x94X3axe2x80x94 must be xe2x80x94O(or S)-alkylene-O(or S)xe2x80x94, with the proviso that the alkylene may be interrupted by an aromatic group.
It has now been discovered that compounds in which it is essential that the amidinophenyl group is bonded to the phenyl group via an ester or amide group possess useful properties as LTB4 antagonists and as inhibitors of phospholipase A2 and/or trypsin.
The present invention relates to the discovery that amidinophenol derivatives defined by formulas (IA) and (IB) have a strong antagonistic activity on LTB4 and thus are useful for the prevention or treatment of diseases induced by LTB4.
The present invention also relates to the discovery that compounds of formula (IB) have an inhibitory activity on phospholipase A2 and an inhibitory activity on trypsin and thus are useful in preventing or treating conditions associated with the activity of these enzymes, such as various inflammatory and allergic diseases, disseminated intravascular coagulation, pancreatitis, severity in pancreatitits and multiple organ failure.
Compunds of formula (IA) and processes for the preparation thereof are known and disclosed in EP-A-588655 and EP-A-656349. Compounds of formula (IB) are novel and described below.
The present invention relates to
1) a new amidinophenol derivative of the formula (IB): 
wherein 
is a group of the formula: 
wherein
R0 is hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, or C1-4 alkoxy,
T is NH or oxygen,
E is a single bond, or a group of the formula: 
A0 is selected from the group consisting of a single bond, C1-4 alkylene, -oxy-(C1-4)alkylene-, -thio-(C1-4)alkylene-, C2-8 alkenylene, and C2-8 alkenylene substituted by carboxy or C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl,
R100, R200, R300 and R400 each independently, is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl, R is a group of the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein the group: 
xe2x80x83is a 4-10 membered hetero ring containing one or two nitrogen atoms,
R50, R60 and R70 each independently, is,
(i) hydrogen,
(ii) C1-8 alkyl,
(iii) C2-8 alkenyl
(iv) xe2x80x94COOR110, wherein R110 is hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, or C1-4 alkyl substituted by phenyl,
(v) xe2x80x94(C1-8 alkylene)-COOR110, wherein R110 has the same meaning as defined above,
(vi) xe2x80x94(C2-8 alkenylene)-COOR110, wherein R110 has the same meaning as defined above,
(vii) C4-7 cycloalkyl,
(viii) xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-(4-7 membered hetero ring containing one oxygen),
(ix) xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-(4-7 membered hetero ring containing one nitrogen),
(x) phenyl,
(xi) C1-8 alkyl substituted by one or two phenyl,
(xii) xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-O-benzoyl,
(xiii) xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-CONHxe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-NR120R130,
(xiv) xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-COOxe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-NR120R130,
(xv) xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-COO-amidinophenyl,
(xvi) xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-CONHxe2x80x94(C1-4 alkyl substituted by one or two COOR110), wherein R110 has the same meaning as defined above,
(xvii) xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-CONR120R130, or
(xviii) (C1-4)alkoxy(C1-4)alkyl,
R80 and R90 each independently, is C1-4 alkyl or xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-phenyl, R120 and R130 each independently, is hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, or C2-8 alkenyl, with the provisos that:
(1) R50 and R60 in the formulae (i) and (iii), and R50, R60 and R70 in the formulae (ii) and (iv), do not represent hydrogen at the same time,
(2) when at least one substituent in R50, R60, R70 and A0 represents a substituent containing xe2x80x94COO-t-Bu, the other groups do not represent groups containing carboxy,
(3) R120 and R130 do not represent hydrogen at the same time,
(4) when
T is oxygen, the group: 
xe2x80x83is the formula (i) as hereinbefore described,
E is a single bond,
A0 is a single bond, C1-4 alkylene or vinylene which is optionally substituted by one or two C1-4 alkyl, and
R is the formula (i) as described above,
then at least one group in R50, R60 and R70 is
(viii) xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-(4-7 membered hetero ring containing one oxygen),
(ix) xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-(4-7 membered hetero ring containing one nitrogen),
(x) phenyl,
(xi) C1-8 alkyl which is substituted by one or two phenyl,
(xii) xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-O-benzoyl,
(xiii) xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-CONHxe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-NR120R130,
(xiv) xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-COOxe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-NR120R130,
(xv) xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-COO-amidinophenyl,
(xvi) xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-CONHxe2x80x94(C1-4 alkyl substituted by one or two COOR110), wherein R110 has the same meaning as defined above,
(xvii) xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-CONR120R130, or
(xviii) (C1-4)alkoxy(C1-4)alkyl;
(5) when
T is oxygen, the group 
xe2x80x83is the formula (i) as hereinbefore defined,
E is a single bond,
A0 is a single bond, C1-4 alkylene or vinylene optionally substituted by one or two C1-4 alkyl, and
R is the formula (ii) as defined above,
then R50, R60 and R70 do not represent hydrogen;
and non-toxic salts thereof or non-toxic acid addition salts thereof,
2) a method for the prevention and/or treatment of diseases induced by leukotriene B4, which comprises the administration to a patient of an effective amount of a compound of the formula (IA): 
wherein R1 and R2 each independently, is:
(i) hydrogen, or
(ii) xe2x80x94COOR4 wherein R4 is C1-3 alkyl;
A is
(i) a single bond,
(ii) C1-4 alkylene, or
(iii) xe2x80x94C(R5)xe2x95x90C(R6)xe2x80x94, wherein R5 and R6 each independently, is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl;
R3 is
(i) xe2x80x94CON(R7)R8,
(ii) xe2x80x94CONR9xe2x80x94CH(R7)R8, or
(iii) 
xe2x80x83wherein R7 and R8 each independently, is
(1) hydrogen,
(2) phenyl,
(3) xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-phenyl,
(4) xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-phenyl is substituted by one or two xe2x80x94R11xe2x80x94COOR12, wherein R11 is a single bond or C1-8 alkylene, and R12 is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl,
(5) C1-5 alkyl,
(6) C2-10 alkenyl containing one to three double bonds,
(7) xe2x80x94R11axe2x80x94COOR12, wherein R11a is
(a) a single bond,
(b) C1-8 alkylene,
(c) C2-8 alkenylene, or
(d) C4-8 alkenylene in which one or two carbon atoms in the main chain are replaced by sulfur, and R12 has the same meaning as defined above, or
(8) C3-7 cycloalkyl;
R9 is
(1) hydrogen,
(2) xe2x80x94R11xe2x80x94COOR12, wherein R11 and R12 have the same meanings as defined above, or
(3) C2-6 alkoxyalkyl;
the group: 
xe2x80x83is a 4-7 membered mono hetero ring contain one or two nitrogen;
R10 is
(1) hydrogen, or
(2) xe2x80x94(C1-4 alkylene)-phenyl, with the proviso that:
(1) both R7 and R8 do not represent hydrogen at the same time,
(2) when at least one group in R7, R8, and R9 represent the group containing xe2x80x94COO-t-Bu, the other groups do not represent the groups containing carboxy;
or non-toxic salts thereof and non-toxic acid-addition salts thereof,
3) processes for the preparation of the compound of the formula (IB),
4) LTB4 antagonists containing a compound of the formula (IB) and non-toxic salts thereof or non-toxic acid addition salts thereof, as the active ingredient, and
5) phospholipase A2 and trypsin inhibitors containing a compound of the formula (IB) and non-toxic salts thereof or non-toxic acid addition salts thereof, as the active ingredient.
The compounds of the invention may form hydrates; it is to be understood that such hydrates form part of the present invention and that references to the compounds in this specification, including the accompanying claims, are to be understood as embracing the hydrates.
It will be understood that formulae (i) and (ii) for the symbol R may overlap: formula (ii) should be construed as excluding those groupings already embraced by formula (i).
Throughout the specification, it will be understood by those skilled in the art that all isomers are included in the present invention. For example, the alkyl, alkoxy, alkylene, alkenylene and alkynylene groups include straight-chain and also branched-chain ones, and the double bonds in the alkenylene group include E, Z and EZ mixtures. Accordingly, all isomers produced by the existence of asymmetric carbon""atoms are included in the present invention when branched-chain alkyl, alkoxy, alkylene, alkenylene and alkynylene are present.
Explanation of various symbols in the formula (IB) is given below.
The C1-3 alkyl group means methyl, ethyl, propyl and the isomers thereof. C1-4 alkyl group means methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, and the isomers thereof. C1-5 alkyl group means methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl and the isomers thereof.
C1-4 alkylene group means methylene, ethylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene and the isomers thereof. C1-8 alkylene group means methylene, ethylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene, hexamethylene, heptamethylene, octamethylene, and the isomers thereof.
C2-6 alkoxyalkyl group means ethylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene, hexamethylene which are interrupted by oxygen except end.
C4-8 alkenylene group means tetramethylene, pentamethylene, hexamethylene, heptamethylene, octamethylene in which a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 grouping (which is not at either end of the group) is replaced by a double bond.
C2-8 alkenylene group containing one to three double bonds means ethylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene, hexamethylene, heptamethylene or octamethylene in which one to three groupings xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 CH2xe2x80x94 (except those at each end of the group) are replaced by double bonds.
C3-7 cycloalkyl group means cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl.
The 4-7 membered hetero ring containing one or two nitrogen means, for example, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolyl, imidazolidinyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, pyrazinyl, piperazinyl or pyrimidinyl.
Further explanation of various symbols in the formula (IB) is given below.
In the formula (IB), C1-4 alkyl represented by R0, R100, R200, R300, R400, R50, R60, R70, R80, R90, R120 and R130, and that in R0, R100, R200, R300, R400, R50, R60, R70, R80, R90, R120 and R130, means methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl and the isomers thereof.
In the formula (IB), C1-4 alkyl represented by R0 and A0, and that in R0 and A0 means methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy and the isomers thereof.
In the formula (IB), C1-4 alkylene represented by A0, and that in A0, means methylene, ethylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene and the isomers thereof.
In the formula (IB), C2-8 alkenylene represented by A0, and that in A0, means ethylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene, hexamethylene, heptamethylene, octamethylene and the isomers thereof, having one, two or three double bonds.
In the formula (IB), C1-8 alkyl represented by R50, R60 and R70, and that in R50, R60 and R70, means methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl and the isomers thereof.
In the formula (IB), C2-8 alkenyl represented by R50, R60 and R70, and that in R50, R60 and R70, mean methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl and the isomers thereof, having one, two or three double bonds.
In the formula (IB), 4-7 cycloalkyl represented by R50, R60 and R70, and that in R50, R60 and R70, mean cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl.
In the formula (IB), examples of the 4-7 membered hetero ring containing one oxygen (which may be partially or fully saturated) represented by R50, R60 and R70, and that in R50, R60 and R70, are furyl, pyranyl, dihydrofuryl, dihydropyranyl, tetrahydrofuryl and tetrahydropyranyl.
In the formula (IB), examples of the 4-7 membered hetero ring containing one nitrogen (which may be partially or fully saturated) represented by R50, R60 and R70, and that in R50, R60 and R70, are pyrrolyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolinyl, pyrrolidinyl and dihydropyridinyl.
In the formula (IB), when R is the formula represented by (vi), examples of the 4-10 membered hetero ring containing one or two nitrogen, (which may be partially or fully saturated) are pyrrolyl, pyridinyl, pyrrolinyl, pyrrolidinyl, dihydropyridinyl, imidazolyl, piperidinyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolidinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl and tetrahydroindolyl.
Preferred Compound
Preferred formula (IB) compounds of the present invention are those described in the Examples and the following compounds.
Pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention can be prepared using one active ingredient or two or more active ingredients.
Salts and Acid-additon Salts
Compounds of the formulae (IA) and (IB) of the present invention may be converted into the corresponding salts and acid-addition salts by known methods. Nontoxic and water-soluble salts are preferred.
Suitable salts include the salts of alkali metals (sodium, potassium etc.), alkaline-earth metal (calcium, magnesium etc.), ammonium salts, salts of pharmacoligically acceptable organic amines (tetramethyl ammonium, triethylamine, methylamine, dimethylamine, cyclopentylamine, benzylamine, phenetylamine, piperidine, monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, tris (hydroxymethyl)aminomethane, lysine, arginine, N-methyl-D-gulcane etc).
Suitable acid-addition salts include the salts with inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, and the salts with organic acids such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, lactic acid, tartaric acid, oxalic acid, fumaric acid, maleic acid, citric acid, benzoic acid, methanesulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, toluenesulfonic acid, isethionic acid, glucuronic acid and gluconic acid. Preferred salts include the salts with acids such as hydrochloric acid, methanesulfonic acid, acetic acid and trifluoroacetic acid.
Preparation of Compounds
The compounds of the formula (IA) may be prepared by methods known per se, as defined in published applications EP-A-588655 and EP-A-656349. The formula (1B) compounds of the present invention may be prepared by forming an ester or amide bond between a compound of the formula (II): 
(wherein the various symbols have the same meanings as hereinbefore defined) with a compound of the formula (III): 
(wherein the various symbols have the same meanings as hereinbefore defined). The esterification reaction and the reaction to form an amide are known and can be carried out by known method, for example:
(1) using an acid halide,
(2) using a mixed acid anhydride or
(3) using a condensing agent.
Esterification can be carried out, for example, as follows:
(1) the method using an acid halide may be carried out, for example, by reacting a carboxylic acid with an acid halide (e.g., oxalyl chloride, thionyl chloride etc.) in an inert organic solvent (e.g., chloroform, methylene chloride, diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran etc.) or without a solvent at from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent, and then by reacting the acid halide obtained with a corresponding alcohol in the presence of a tertiary amine (e.g., pyridine, triethylamine, diethylaniline, diethylaminopyridine etc.) in an inert organic solvent (e.g., chloroform, methylene chloride, diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran etc.) at a temperature of from 0xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C.;
(2) the method using a mixed acid anhydride may be carried out, for example, by reacting a carboxylic acid and an acid halide (e.g., pivaloyl chloride, tosyl chloride, mesyl chloride etc.) or an acid derivative (e.g., ethyl chloroformate, isobutyl chloroformate etc.) in the presence of a tertiary amine (e.g., pyridine, triethyamine, dimethylaniline, dimethylaminopyridine etc.) in an inert organic solvent (e.g., chloroform, methylene chloride, diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran etc.) or without a solvent at a temperature of from 0xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C., and then by reacting the mixture of acid anhydride obtained with a corresponding alcohol in an inert organic solvent (e.g., chloroform, methylene chloride, diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran etc.), at a temperature of from 0xc2x0 C. to 4xc2x0 C.; and
(3) the method using a condensing agent (e.g., 1,3-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCC), 1-ethyl-3-[(dimethylamino)propyl]cabodiimide (EDC), 2-chloro-1-methypyridinium iodide etc.) may be carried out, for example, by reacting a carboxylic acid with a corresponding alcohol using a condensing agent in the presence or absence of a tertiary amine (e.g., pyridine, triethylamine, dimethylaniline, dimethylaminopyridine etc.) in an inert organic solvent (e.g., chloroform, methylene chloride, dimethyl formamide, diethyl ether etc.) or without a solvent at a temperature of from 0xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C.
The formation of an amide may be accomplished by the same reactions as described above, except the corresponding alcohol is replaced by a corresponding amine.
The reactions (1), (2) and (3) hereinbefore described may be preferably carried out in an atmosphere of inert gas (e.g., argon, nitrogen etc.) under anhydrous conditions.
The compounds of the formula (III) may be prepared by the series of reactions depicted in the following Scheme A. 
In the Scheme A,
RP is t-butyl or benzyloxycarbonyl,
X10, X20 and X30 each independently, is halogen,
Ms is methaneosulfonic acid,
A00 is bond, C1-3 alkylene, oxy-(C1-3)alkylene, thio-(C1-3)alkylene, C2-7 alkenylene, C2-7 alkenylene substituted by carboxy or C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, and the other symbols have the same meaning as hereinbefore described.
The reactions in the scheme hereinbefore depicted may be carried out by methods known per se. The compounds of the formulae (II), (IV), (V) and (VI) used as starting materials in this scheme are known per se or may be easily prepared by methods known per se.
Other starting materials and each of the reagents are known per se or may be prepared by known methods.
In each reaction in the present specification, products may be purified in a conventional manner. For example, purification may be carried out by distillation at atmospheric or reduced pressure, high performance liquid chromatography, thin layer chromatography or column chromatography using silica gel or magnesium silicate, washing or recrystallization. Purification may be carried out after each reaction, or after a series of reactions.
Physiological Effects
As mentioned above, it is understood that LTB4 antagonist is useful as an anti-inflammatory and anti-allergic agent.
Therefore, compounds of the present invention of formulas (IA) and (IB), having LTB4 antagonistic activity, may be used for the treatment of an animal, preferably a human, as an anti-inflammatory and anti-allergic agent.
It is known that an LTB4 antagonist is also useful for the prevention and/or treatment of various diseases in animals, including humans. These diseases include rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel diseases, psoriasis, nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory agent-induced stomach diseases, adult respiratory distress syndrome, cardiac infarction, allergic rhinitis, hemodialysis-induced neutropenia and anaphase asthma.
The compounds of the formula (IB) also have inhibitory activity on phospholipase and inhibitory activity on trypsin in animals, including humans. Therefore compounds of formula (IB) are useful for the prevention and/or the treatment of various inflammatory, allergic diseases, disseminated intravascular coagulation, pancreatitis, severity in pancreatitis and multiple organ failure in animals, preferably humans.
Toxicity
It is confirmed that the toxicity of the active ingredients and non-toxic salts thereof and non-toxic acid addition salts thereof in the present invention is very weak. For example, LD50 of Compound 1 was 117 mg/kg when administered intravenously to male mice. Accordingly, the active substances in the present invention may be considered to be sufficiently safe and suitable for pharmaceutical use.
For the purpose hereinbefore described, the active ingredient in the present invention and non-toxic salts thereof and non-toxic acid addition salts thereof may be normally administered systemically or partially, usually by oral or parenteral administration.
The doses to be administered are determined depending upon age, weight, symptom, the desired therapeutic effect, the route of administration, and the duration of the treatment, etc. In the human adult, the doses per person per dose are generally between 1 mg and 1000 mg, by oral administration, up to several times per day, or between 100 xcexcg and 100 mg, by parenteral administration (preferably, intravenously) up to several times per day. As mentioned above, the doses to be used depend upon various conditions. Therefore, there are cases in which doses lower than or greater than the ranges specified above may be used.
Compounds of the present invention are administered in the form of solid compositions, liquid compositions or other compositions for oral administration, and as injections, liniments or suppositories, etc., for parenteral administration.
Solid compositions for oral administration include compressed tablets, pills, capsules, dispersible powders, and granules.
In such compositions, at least one of the active compounds is admixed with at least one inert diluent (such as lactose, mannitol, glucose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, microcrystalline cellulose, starch, polyvinylpyrrolidone, magnesium metasilicate aluminate, etc.).
These compositions may also comprise, as in normal practice, additional substances other than inert diluents: e.g., lubricating agents (such as magnesium stearate, etc.), disintegrating agents (such as cellulose calcium glycolate, etc.), assisting agents for dissolving (such as arginine, glutamic acid, asparaginic acid, etc.) and stabilizers (human serum albumin, lactose, etc.).
The tablets or pills may, if desired, be coated with a film of gastric or enteric material (such as sugar, gelatin, hydroxypropyl cellulose, hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose phthalate, etc.).
Capsules include hard capsules and soft capsules.
Liquid compositions for oral administration include solutions, emulsions, suspensions, syrups and elixirs.
These liquid compositions may comprise inert diluents commonly used in the art (purified water, ethanol, etc.).
Besides inert diluents, such compositions may also comprise adjuvants (such as wetting agents, suspending agents, etc.), sweetening agents, flavoring agents and preserving agents.
Other compositions for oral administration include spray compositions, which may be prepared by known methods and which comprise one or more of the active compound(s). Spray compositions may comprise additional substances other than inert diluents: e.g. stabilizing agents (sodium sulfate, etc.), isotonic stabilizing agents (sodium chloride, sodium citrate, citric acid, etc.). For preparation of such spray compositions, for example, the method described in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,691 or 3,095,355 may be used.
Injections for parenteral administration include sterile aqueous or non-aqueous solutions, suspensions and emulsions.
In such compositions, one or more of active compound(s) is or are admixed with at least one of inert aqueous diluent(s) (distilled water for injection, physiological salt solution, etc.) or inert non-aqueous diluent(s) (propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, olive oil, ethanol, POLYSORBATE80 (registered trademark) etc.).
Injections may comprise furthermore assisting agents such as preserving agents, wetting agents, emulsifying agents, dispersing agents, stabilizing agents (such as human serum albumine, lactose, etc.) and assisting agents for dissolving (arginine, glutamic acid, asparaginic acid, polyvinylpyrrolidone, etc.).
Usually, they may be sterilized by filtration (a bacteria-retaining filter etc), by incorporation of sterilizing agents in the compositions or by irradiation, or after treated, they may also manufactured in the form of sterile solid compositions, for example, by freeze-drying, which may be dissolved in sterile water or some other sterile diluent(s) for injection immediately before used, and which may be used.